1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention relates generally to a means of fastening or securing flexible-sheet goods to tubular components of structures (to create such composite products as awnings, tents and tent canopies, greenhouses, temporary carports, and the like) and more specifically it relates to an easily-reversible, non-damaging means of firmly securing the flexible-sheet elements to the tubular elements. Also, of course, any other structure or object to which tubular elements may be secured in any way, may become part of the composite structure, or at least may thereby be attached to the composite structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Several means are available in common use for the purpose of securing plastic, tarpaulins, fabric, or other flexible-sheet goods to tubular frameworks. Many applications employ rope tie-downs or elastic ("Bungee") cords, which often attach the flexible-sheet goods rather insecurely, which deteriorate over time, and which require a hole or holes in the sheet goods (often needing reinforcement with a grommet(s) to prevent tearing damage to the sheet goods). Some applications utilize lightweight, sometimes spring-loaded clips of various design which either suffer from a limitation on the strength of the connection, which may damage the sheet elements, or which may be expensive. Velcro fastening devices could also conceivably be utilized in place of rope or elastic ties, or could be affixed directly to the sheet goods via an elastic backing or by stitching; but would suffer from both the potential deterioration and the damage to the sheet goods mentioned above. While all such fastening devices may be suitable for some purposes, the disclosed invention improves upon them by conveniently and inexpensively allowing a firmer connection, without the necessity of making holes in, or attachments to, the sheet goods, in a manner, however, that is still easily removable. There are a number of prior art patents which attempt to address the application of sheet goods to a framework, generally by employing a device or devices, a part of which is secured to the framework, that grip(s) the sheet element continuously along its margins, or continuously along the framework that supports the sheet element. These can range from a fairly simple channel member, designed to be affixed to the framework, that allows the sheet goods to be secured into the channel with a flexible or semi-flexible insert, such as developed by Yang, et. al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,532, Jan. 27, 1987) or Bloomfield (U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,876, May 19, 1981), to devices of varying complexity that in invert the above concept by employing an affixable channel of a contour such that a suitably matching member can be clipped over it, pinning the sheet goods in between, in the manner of Derrick, et. al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,141, Nov. 4, 1980), which is currently on the market. This concept has been multiplied by the stacking two or more such devices on top of each other so that multiple layers of sheet goods may be anchored, as developed by Hogshead and Van Duyne (U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,642, Jul. 28, 1987). An affixable double-channel with a spring-steel insert along the line of that developed by Yoshinari (U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,622, May 20, 1979) has also been observed on the market. These devices suffer from overcomplication, difficulty of installation, deterioration over time of the semi-flexible insert (which allows the sheet goods to go slack or completely escape the device), a high initial expense to purchase, and furthermore make remodeling the framework to accommodate changes in dimension or addition of more framework very difficult. In addition, they would be quite difficult to secure to a rod or tubing type of framework.